Arika von Zala's Diary A Yuuri story
by Animegal51
Summary: meeting the characters from Kyou Kara maoh


**Arika von Zala**

**_September 15, 2001, Thursday_**

Hi! My name is Arika and this is my story. I believe you all met the Great Maou. Well, this is my experience with them. But first all about me:

Name:Arika von Zala

Age:15

Gender:Female

Birthday:May 15, 1986

Motto:Practice makes perfect. but no one's perfect. why practice?

Kingdom:Zala Kingdom I just made this up

Appearance:

Eyes: Brown/Red

Hair: Brown

Likes: Almost anything

Dislikes: Slackers and Liars

I bump into him even before he arrived in the Demon Kingdom. I was a new student in his school and I've heard that he's being teased as 'urine'. Yuri was one of a kind, he was very friendly, kind-hearted and a good baseball player. I haven't really become close to him because I'm still a bit shy since it's my first day.

**_September 16, 2001, Friday_**

I had an exhilarating day with Yuri because he finally noticed me yet it's because of a pair-up project. We are still not _very_ close though but I'm getting there. Not just that PE was the main thing at the moment, our lesson was so cool since it was swimming, my best sport, and it was both boys and girls. During our break from swimming I realized that he was missing and no where to be found. After a few seconds, I saw a shadow in the water, thinking that it might be him I swam down there got him up to land. This time I made new friends their names were Mia and Malina.

When I was going back home I perceived that someone was at my back. I looked at my back and found Yuri going to the same track as I was. When he found out that I was his new neighbor,he visited me.

He knocked on my door that time but the problem was I didn't have much to offer him. The reason for this was that I haven't finished unpacking yet. He helped me the whole afternoon fixing all my stuff and put it where they belong. After that, he invited me to his house and it seemed so perfect. He placed some lemonade and some sandwiches on the table for us to eat. We had many things alike and like me he was living all alone. The time passed and we've done everything even our home works. We watched some TV for awhile, but I didn't realize that I slowly fell asleep on his arms and so did he.

_**September 17, 2001, Saturday**_

I woke up late when I heard the phone ring. It looks like he carried me up to his room and slumbered along with me. I knew he was about to wake up so I cooked us up some breakfast. When I was finished, he came down right on time and I saw a smile on his face. I went back to my house and took a bath because he told me that we we're gonna watch some movies in his room.

In the middle of a horror movie, the doorbell rang so he had to get the door and see who it was. I tagged along to see who his visitors were but I only came until the staircase. He opened it up and saw the whole baseball team coming. One of them caught me looking but I hid at lightning speed. They were just talking down there and I could hear every single thing they say. Suddenly the topic was changed into me. So I took note of what they were talking about.

Kauri: Hey guys! You know the new girl? Arika?

Toji: Yeah, she's a priced possession.

Skye: I know, but where does she live?

The phone suddenly rings...

Yuri: Hello?

Arika: Yuri, its Arika. How do I get out? and it looks like I'm the topic down there

Yuri: Wait, just listen to my voice. Okay?

Arika: Fine. Bye...

Puts down the phone...

Yuri: You guys wanna see Arika?

All: Sure! Yeah!

Yuri: Then go next door, that's her house you know?

All: Thanks a lot Yuri!

Arika coming down...

Arika; Nice work but now I have to go there. Bye!

Yuri: Bye!

_**September 19, 2001, Monday**_

We both walked to school together so that we won't be so alone. Our house is so far away from the school but very close to all the malls of the town. We just kept on walking to school talking about our past and what we want to happen in the future.

Arika: Have you ever thought of being a king?

Yuri: Not really since I live being mocked by people.

Arika: So do you daydream of magical things?

Yuri: No, why do you ask about all magic?

Arika: Umm...because I want them to happen. To me daydreaming is your personal getaway.

Yuri: No wonder you like it so much.

Arika: Yeah it's pretty much because of that.

Yuri: If you had one wish what would it be?

Arika: I would really like a dragon.

Yuri: Why?

Arika: It's because their very mysterious. Well here we are in school.

You get ready for your classes that are about to start. I wonder if he knows he's the Great Maou. Mia and Malina are waving to you trying to get your full attention. Well, I guess I have to hang with you gals for awhile because I have to get to class pronto unless you guys wanna get a seat that's far from each other. You girls talk about everything that's anything including yourselves.

Wow! I can't believe classes are over and this ton of home works are really gonna keep me busy. Yuri called me and I waited for him until he got close to me. He greets you and you both walk to your house. This time we made our home works in my house. Now that I have fixed everything to tip top shape, we could really use the whole room just for studying. I offered him some juice and snacks so we can work our way to the finish. We reached till midnight doing all the works we had but it was for our own good.

_**September 21, 2001, Wednesday**_

Yuri invited me to his house for breakfast because he needed me to taste his project for our Home Economics class. I told him that I'll be bringing my own project for him to taste my sample. I brought my "Fudgy Brownie" for him to taste and he took out his "Chunky Chips". We loved the taste of the food that we were bringing for our class. We both went to school the same way but the richest guy in school stopped his car in front of us and said, "Come on, ride with us". "No thanks", "Why not? Arika", "I just want to walk to school that's all".

Yuri: Why didn't you take the offer?

Arika: As I said I like to walk. Why do you want to ride the car?

Yuri: It's because I want to experience it.

Arika: Well, the best gift anyone can give is a bicycle.

Yuri: Why not a car?

Arika: Because I like the world around me and breathe fresh air you know.

Yuri: Okay.

Arika: What gift would you like Yuri?

Yuri: That's easy. I would really like a gameboy.

Arika: Oh... so when's your birthday?

Yuri: Close by... That would be tomorrow.

Arika: Why didn't you tell me?

Yuri: You never asked.

Arika: Anyway we're here already.

While I took all my stuff out of my bag and into my desk, I found a letter that was for me. I opened it and it says...

_September 21, 2001_

_Dear Arika,_

_Well, you don't who I am but I know you very much even your life before you got here. I know that you're the famous Misaki Hiwatari, the most famous singer in all of the Demon Kingdomn. You live alone to get away from all of your fame and fortune. Now, if you don't come with me Friday night I'll accidentally spill the beans .So be there..._

_Time: 8:00_

_Place: The Cemetery Hill_

_See you there,_

_Anonymous_

_**September 23, 2001, Friday**_

I did my everyday schedule, meaning I went to school. I did my homework and after that I went to my Anonymous friend.

I really wanted to know who he was so I checked it out.

I arrived there not in my uniform but in civilian clothes. I noticed there was a guy standing there waiting for me. Based on what I see, he's about 5½ feet tall and he had long hair. I came up the stairs of the hill and I was greeted by a little cat. The thing about it, it has two tails so I remembered my cat in the Demon Kingdom that I left with my best friend, Rei Kuna.

The guy looked to me and gave me a big hug. Then, the moonlight showed me the face of the guy and it was Rei all along. He was my childhood friend back in the Kingdom that we would usually play with the new toys invented in our Kingdom. We stayed there swapping stories with each other but then my cellphone rang. Yuri was calling me in my phone so I took the call.

Yuri: Where are you? You're supposed to help me with home works.

Arika: Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll get there as soon as possible.

Yuri: Where are you?

Arika: I just welcomed my old friend in the city.

Yuri: Bring him along so I could meet him.

Arika: Ok, Bye.

I placed my phone back in my shoulder bag...

Ray: Who was that?

Arika: Umm...my new friend here in the neighborhood.

Ray: What's his name?

Arika: Yuri Shibuya, our soon to be Maou.

Ray: Can I meet him?

Arika: Sure! Why not?


End file.
